Mizuhara Matakiri
Mizuhara Matakiri (マタ桐 水原) is the current Lieutenant of the Gotei 13, under Yusuke Sasakibe. Before that, he was the 6th Seat of the 4th Division, and the leader of the 6th Relief Team. Back then, he was under Captain Jun Fukushima. Appearance Mizuhara was first confused as a girl, due to his very delicate features. He short for his age and has a defined face, small nose and mouth and big, blue eyes, with big eyelashes. He has small, purple hair. He dons a typical Shinigami shihakusho with short sleeves and a blue t-shirt below, with a high collar. He uses his Lieutenant badge on his right leg. A few months after Kaguro's defeat, he let his hair grow and used a ponytail. His Lieutenant badge was used on his hip, instead of his leg. Personality As the Lieutenant of the 3rd Division under Yusuke Sasakibe, he's shown to follow his Captain's ways. He is extremely flamboyant and narcissist. He is even more like this than his Captain. He can, sometimes, turn arrogant because of this. He has shown to be caring for others, as well as helpful. He still can't, although, control his nerves, and is, most of the times, hot-headed. He sometimes has this childish attitude, with a mocking approach to others, which is not expected from someone his age. He is punished by his Captain if he behaves like a hyper person. He is, even with all that, very loyal and polite with superiors and subordinates. He approaches people with their honorifics, but, if annoyed, he insults them. He enjoys spending time with his squad and drinking tea during the ceremony hosted by his Captain. Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: As the Lieutenant of the 3rd Division, Mizuhara has shown to have great talent wielding a sword. He excels in this field and was shown capable of defeating a Fracción with few effort. Kidō Expert: It was revealed that Mizuhara is one of the Lieutenants with the biggest talent for Kidō spells. He was able to use several spells, including Hadō #31, Hadō #54 and Bakudō #30 and Bakudō #61. He is usually seen using both Destructive and Binding spells, because they complement each other. Even without incantation, he showed great control and power in each spell. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: When unarmed, Mizuhara can quickly change from Zanjutsu to Hakuda techniques. His most used style are sucessions between kicks and trying to land hits on the upper body, in order to distract the enemy and land a kick. Healer: It must be noted that he was once a member of the 4th Division and the leader of the 6th Relief Team. He was able to heal companions with rather ease, but the wounds weren't that great. It is unknown his real level of proficiency with this method, but it is said to be average, due to his time in the Division and his post there. Shunpo Master: Mizuhara's best techniques are Hohō techniques, which he mastered. He is even better at them that his own Captain. He was trained by him, but kept working hard throughout the time to perfect it. He is very good and is easily at a Captain's level. *'Utsusemi' (空蝉, Cicada, referencing their molting): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō. A technique that allows one to avoid attacks, leaving an afterimage behind. His proficiency with this technique rivals that of Byakuya Kuchiki. His version allows his afterimage to move for a few seconds, moaning about the pain. It also walks in a clumsy way, almost like it's about to faint. Enhanced Speed: To compensate his small stature, he is one of the fastest Lieutenants of Soul Society and the second fastest member of his squad. He is seen making races with his Captain, and his goal is to one day, win him at a race. High Spiritual Power: As the Lieutenant of the 3rd Division, he has shown to have considerable amounts of spiritual power. Zanpakutō Hōsenka '(鳳仙花, ''Phoenix Sage Flower): It's a katana which is somewhat bigger that usual. It's got a green hilt and purple sheath. Its tsuba ''is a triangle in a downward curve. *'Shikai: Its Shikai release command is "Pollinate" (受粉する, Jufun suru). In Shikai, Mizuhara's Zanpakutō's blade turns into a khopesh-like sword. :Shikai's Special Ability: In this state, Hōsenka is able to make different techniques with flowers. :* Kōchō-bin '(紅鳥便, ''Red Bird Flight): This technique will make flowers hover in the air before hardening and spinning at high-speeds. The flowers will then be launched at the target. Their hardened state will allow them to cut targets as effectively as metal projectiles. :* 'Enka '(炎 花, Blaze Flower): After surrounding the opponent with flowers, Mizuhara will ignite the flowers with the tip of his blade. These flames will then shoot towards and explode on the target. ::*'Enka: Saishū Hana ' (最終花, Blaze Flower: Final Blossom): With the entire battlefield covered in flowers, Mizuhara can turn the flowers into bombs that can be detonated. Unlike Enka, this technique explodes (doesn't burn) and can be set anywhere, instead of where the balde hits. *'''Bankai: Not yet achieved...